


De libros y personajes ficcionales (que ponen a Alan nervioso)

by RocioWrites



Category: Jurassic Park III (2001)
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:58:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocioWrites/pseuds/RocioWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>-Tus personajes…- Empieza y siente la sonrisa enorme que tiene su amante. -¿No debería preocuparme, no?- Insiste.<br/>En su mente, Alan es consciente de que es un inseguro, celoso y casi posesivo amante. Y una amenaza imaginaria es peor que una real, porque no sabe cómo combatirla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De libros y personajes ficcionales (que ponen a Alan nervioso)

**Author's Note:**

> Pueden leer la versión traducida al inglés aquí: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1960800  
> (Pero para que sepan esta en castellano es la versión original)

La sonrisa de Billy es algo nerviosa e increíblemente juvenil, su rostro pierde algunas líneas de edad y por unos instantes Alan ve de nuevo al Billy que conoció por primera vez años atrás. Primero observa esos ojos puestos en el piso, luego vuelve a releer la última oración, entre satisfecho e incómodo.

El manojo de hojas es pesado en sus manos y de alguna manera no puede creer que el futuro libro sea tan largo y que por otro lado se haga tan corto y llevadero mientras lo lees.

Alan no gusta de libros de ficción; ni le agrada que los personajes de lo que lee estén en una relación romántica, por muy poca mención a ella que se haga. Él se apega a sus revistas científicas y a su suscripción de folletos paleontológicos. Pero jamás hubiera soñado con decir que no a semejante oportunidad.

Los dos se miran y la sonrisilla en Billy no ha amainado para nada, una tormenta de emociones ansiosas en sus ojos. Alan sonríe, no puede más que alcanzarle las hojas precariamente abrochadas y asentir una, dos, tres veces en lenta sucesión. Billy es ahora Doctor Brennan y tiene el respeto de todos en la excavación (algo que siempre tuvo, para ser honestos), ¿pero Alan? Para él siempre será _Sr. Brennan_ en ese tono permisivo y burlón, como si el mero apellido le quedara grande. Cosa sin sentido. Pero el brillo en su rostro al oír el nombre es todo lo que Alan necesita.

-¿Entonces?- Inquiere finalmente, incapaz de contenerse un segundo más. Y él vuelve a asentir, sonrisa eficazmente colgada en sus labios.

-Muy bueno, Billy.- Elogia.

-¿Pero?

Alan ríe, porque de verdad, ¿qué otra cosa puede hacer? Increíblemente no hay ni un pero. La historia es genial. Es ficción por lo que oficialmente no hay nada que reportar. Involucra dinosaurios reales en una isla perdida, lo que implica que una horda de poco pensantes semi-fanáticos de InGen estarán comprando la novela cuando salga. El dinero los ayudara con la excavación. ¿Qué puede decir el viejo y rezongón Alan Grant al respecto? Sólo que Billy tiene toda la expectativa y Alan siente la imperiosa necesidad de recalcar que este no es su ámbito de experticia.

-Sin peros.- Suelta ameno, acomodándose el fedora con la mano derecha y rascándose el cuello con la otra. La sonrisa de Billy se ensancha aun más como un niño al que sus padres le acaban de prometer justo el regalo que tanto ansía para su cumpleaños.

Y a veces Alan cree que hacer analogías de este estilo, comparando a su amante con un niño, es terriblemente inapropiado incluso en su mente.

*

Hay una pequeña fiesta en el bar de siempre a modo de celebración. Cheryl dice algo como que es genial que ya esté en revisión el “guión” y alza su vaso con énfasis, riendo y chocándolo tontamente con el de la muchacha sentada al lado suyo. Billy sonríe y está feliz. Y Alan espera en un rincón de la barra, solitario, bebiendo de a sorbos no tan pequeños su cerveza, porque Billy es joven y él ya no lo es tanto.

*

Alguien que no es él está conduciendo tranquilamente por el viejo camino que se conoce de memoria. Billy está sentado al lado suyo en los asientos traseros del jeep y hay música buena y suave flotando en el aire a pesar de que quien está manejando cambió su estación de radio favorita.

El vehículo tiembla debido al camino rudimentario pero Alan y todos los que trabajan en la excavación están acostumbrados. Billy aprovecha el movimiento poco amistoso para reposicionarse y acurrucarse algo más contra él. A Alan no le molesta, ya no, después de tanto ajetreo en Isla Sorna ya no tiene tiempo ni deseos de ocultar lo feliz que está con Billy.

Ambos están un poco borrachos, no demasiado. Alan podría estar manejando si quisiera; pero se siente bien por una vez relajarse y dejar que otro se ocupe de las pequeñeces. A lo lejos ve el campamento y su trailer. La noche está completamente oscura excepto por las tintineantes luces de las pocas estrellas que asoman por entre medio de las pesadas y grises nubes. El ambiente es húmedo y denso pero no insoportablemente caluroso por el momento.

Cuando el auto se detiene, bajan y Robert los despide alegando que es su “noche en el pueblo” antes de subirse a la casualmente olvidada moto y partiendo por el mismo sendero por el que vinieron. A veces es sorprendente como todos aprueban la relación de ambos, inclusive creando esos momentos para ellos solos.

El pensamiento lo hizo reír un poco.

-¿Qué?

-Nada. Vamos adentro.- Apremia colocando suavemente una mano entre los omóplatos del más joven. Billy le sonríe y asiente y se deja guiar dentro de la casa rodante que es su hogar.

*

Es imposible pretender que no haya polvo por todos lados cuando prácticamente vives en medio del desierto, en un lugar donde todo el tiempo están excavando y desenterrando. Pero si hay algo de lo que Alan está orgulloso, es de lo limpio que siempre está el dormitorio. En realidad es apenas una habitación con un colchón de aire y un pequeño intento de armario. Pero para ellos dos es su habitación. Y Alan ha logrado mantenerla lo más limpia posible. Por lo que no viene nunca como sorpresa la rutina de ducharse antes de entrar al dormitorio.

Esta vez Billy había reclamado la primera ducha por lo que a Alan sólo le queda apresurarse antes de que la poca agua caliente se acabe. Es rutina y es cómodo y es la vida a la que ambos se han acostumbrado sin darse cuenta, acompañando las mañas del otro sin dejar de satisfacer las mañas propias.

La habitación está apenas iluminada por la lámpara del lado de la cama de Billy, una pequeña esfera de luz en la oscuridad e inmensidad del desierto. Pero esa pequeña luz ilumina el rostro del joven y enmarca los bordes del colchón. Y Alan sólo necesita dar un par de pasos para llegar a su lado de la cama.

Sin mucho preámbulo se acuesta y deja que Billy decida si apaga la luz o no. Cosa que hace y se recuesta contra él. El silencio, excepto por el viento y los murmullos de la naturaleza afuera, les hace compañía.

-¿Seguro que esto te parece bien?- Pregunta en una voz pequeña. Y Alan lo abraza más contra su cuerpo porque no importa lo que a él le parezca, lo que importa es que Billy consiguió algo genial y no puede arruinarlo.

-Por supuesto. Te dije que me gustó el libro.- Apela.

-Está bien.- Responde.

Y la habitación está en calma, con ambos mirando hacia el techo esperando por dormirse. Excepto que Alan se debate mentalmente si decir en voz alta su preocupación; él no tiene derecho a mencionarlo, no tiene derecho a poner en tela de juicio el futuro libro; Alan no tiene derecho a quejarse de la escritura que mantuvo a Billy cuerdo cuando tuvo que estar postrado en cama debido a fracturas casi incontables. Heridas que fueron su culpa, porque él lo arrastró a ese insensato viaje de pesadillas.

Billy vibra radiante a su lado, lleno de vida por delante y atascado con un tipo inseguro como lo es Alan Grant.

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea.- Comienza, incorporándose un poco y apoyando su peso en su codo. Los dos se miran y los ojos de Billy tienen ese brillo amable y decidido. -Solamente quiero saber qué tienes en mente.

Pero no contesta nada por largo rato hasta que Billy le sonríe entre divertido y exasperado, revoleando los ojos, y se recuesta de nuevo. Entonces se atreve a pronunciar palabra.

-¿Debería estar preocupado?- Inquiere.

-Depende. ¿De qué estás hablando exactamente?

-Mmm, no importa.

-Alan…- Casi ríe y se vuelve a incorporar, esta vez para dejarle un suave beso en los labios. -Habla conmigo.- Pide y desparrama algunos besos más sobre sus mejillas, sobre su barbilla. Los brazos de Alan viajan automáticamente por los costados del más joven, bajando hasta tomarlo de la cintura y Billy encuentra la forma de casi recostarse por completo sobre él, una pierna entremedio de las de Alan. -Dime…- Reclama contra su cuello y es difícil negarle algo en esa situación.

-Tus personajes…- Empieza y siente la sonrisa enorme que tiene su amante. -No debería preocuparme, ¿no?- Insiste.

En su mente, Alan es consciente de que es un inseguro, celoso y casi posesivo amante. Y una amenaza imaginaria es peor que una real, porque no sabe cómo combatirla.

-¿Qué hay con mis personajes?- Lo apremia, rostro contra el cuello, Alan dibujando formas en su espalda con sus dedos.

-¿Debería preocuparme que tu Dr. Grant ficcional está románticamente involucrado con tu Dra. Sattler ficcional?- Billy ríe divertido, Alan siente como su pecho vibra con la risa de Billy. -¿O debería preocuparme que tu Dr. Brennan ficcional está románticamente involucrado con tu Cheryl ficcional?

-¡Alan!- Exclama, aun más divertido. -¿Estás celoso?- Pregunta.

Y piensa en contestar que no. Pero sólo mueve los labios en un inaudible “sí”.

-No, no deberías estar preocupado.- Murmura reasegurador. –Por alguna razón supe que si hacía a mi Dr. Grant ficcional y mi Dr. Brennan ficcional tener una relación, el libro no iba a llegar a ningún lado.

Alan no sabe si estar orgulloso de semejante premeditación o si preocuparse aun más.

-¿Todo estaba planeado?

-Algo así.- Suelta y esta vez le roba un beso en los labios, uno que lo deja levemente mareado y sin aliento. -Además,- Agrega a centímetros de su boca, la sonrisa de satisfacción ante esta minúscula preocupación que Alan se carga es evidente en su tono. -Mi Billy ficcional es sólo amigo de mi Cheryl ficcional. Justo como en la vida real.

-Excepto que en la vida real, Ellie está casada, nosotros dormimos juntos. Y realmente existen dinosaurios vivos, jum.

-El público en general no necesita saber eso...- Y el brillo en los ojos de Billy es tal que ilumina toda la habitación con su esplendor, sonrisa de igual magnitud. Alan no puede más que agradecer lo que la vida le ha dejado tener después de tanta miseria y desesperanza.

-Sólo prométeme que si hay un segundo libro, tu Dr. Grant ficcional no tendrá hijos. Eso ya sería demasiado, Sr. Brennan.

La risa es suave y cómoda, y el beso que le sigue es aun mejor.

-Trato hecho.

 


End file.
